


Phantom Moons

by Celeste_Riddle, Krystalstar22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22





	1. Welcome to Amity Park, Sailor Senshi!

The Jet landed in the nearest airport. Krystal stepped off with a yawn, grabbing her bags and putting them into the rental equinox waiting there for her and her sister. She stretches, her long blue hair flowing in the wind. She takes in a breath. “So different from home, yet I feel something pulling me here.” She tilts her head, closing her eyes as she waits for her sister to get off the jet as well. Amity Park was a new place, and she could feel adventure in the air. It both excited the battle hardened cosmic senshi and scared her. 

Serenity stepped off the jet soon after, her long blonde hair doing as her sister's in the wind. As she put her own bags in the car, she smiled softly. "Do you feel that, Penguin? The pull here is stronger this time?" 

Krystal nods at her sister, closing the back hatch of the SUV with a clink. “Yes, I do. It seems it gets stronger every time I come here. Could our destiny be here?” She tilts her head slightly, eyes closing a moment as she takes the time to smell the wind. The elder senshi of Uranus had been rubbing off on her all these years. She smiles, opening the drivers door.“Let’s get to the bridal shop.” 

Serenity nodded with a smile. "It must be. Why else would we constantly be pulled to come here?" She chuckled as she watched Krystal smell the wind. "And Ami thinks I hang around Haruka too much." She giggled mas she opened the passenger door and slid in.

Krystal chuckles softly, sliding into the driver’s side and starting the car. “Haru rubs off on you, what can I say?” She drives off the airport premises and towards her Twins new Bridal shop. The two of them were just putting their last seal of approval on it and Krystal’s new hotel before the grand opening.

"She should be rubbing off on Michi." Serenity giggled anew. "If our destinies are here, we're gonna have quite the weekend."

Krystal laughed heartily. “Well of course she does that, bunny.” She parks at the bridal shop, taking in a breath. She was glad It wasn’t to long of a drive. While she loved equinox’s, none were quite as good as her lotus. She couldn’t have as much fun when she have to adhere to American speed limits and driving rules. She smirks. “Our destinies won’t know what hit them.”

"Just try not to be what actually hits them." Serenity smirked and got out of the car once they were parked to start her final look at her bridal shop.

Krystal chuckles again. “It happens, but yes. I‘ll try not to be. This is gonna be fun.”she stepped out of the car, waiting for her sister to exit before locking it up. She had always locker her cars. 

"Come on Penguin. Let's go see my baby." Serenity started walking to the door of the shop.

Krystal nods. “Okay bunny.” She locks the car and moves to open the door for her sister when a man with blond hair races past her with a thermos in hand, 

Serenity watched the man go past them with a look of confusion on her face as she felt a slight pull towards him. Before she could say anything, another man with white hair comes flying past them, following the blond.

Krystal pulls at her sister, a small grin on her face. “Transform and follow them?” She asks, feeling a pull to the white haired one. 

Serenity grins back. "Definitely. " She transforms into Sailor Cosmos and quickly takes off for the direction the two men had gone.

Krystal transforms into sailor blue cosmos and follows her sister, curious  
of what the two men are doing. She couldn’t wait to meet the white haired man officially. This was gonna be fun. 

Dash had the thermos in hand, following Danny, who was fighting a giant genie style ghost. 

Serenity stopped when she saw the giant genie the white haired man was fighting. "Whoa." She murmured. She then looked around for the blond haired man and gasped as a genie style youma appeared, readying to attack the blond who was unaware. Quickly she moved in the blond's direction, sliding between him and the youma and calling a shield with her staff just in time for the youma's attack to hit the shield.

Krystal leaped into action as she saw the white haired man fighting the genie. She got in front of him, using her staff to erect a shield around them as she threw her power at the monster. “I got this. Don’t worry.” She grinned at the man, spinning around as she used her staff to attack the creature. 

Dash blinks as he looks around at the shield. “What.. how.. a shield? Who are you?”

Danny was confused as the shield went up around him. "Um….I was handling her just fine." Danny sent more ecto blasts at Desiree, not content to let this new woman take his job.

Serenity looked to Dash. "Depends on who asks." She joked as she used her staff to send an attack at the youma.

Krystal snorts. “Yeah well, I have experience with this kind of stuff,” she threw another attack at Desiree, her powers mashing with Danny’s echo bast.

Dash tilted his head. “I’m asking you.” The youma tried to attack her back. 

Danny snorted. "So do I. I don't know what you think she is, but she's a ghost." His eyes widened when he saw their attacks combine and push Desiree back. He then called down to Dash. "Dash, you're not silently making wishes down there, are you?!"

Serenity smiled to herself at his words. "At least until we finish this fight, call me Sailor Cosmos."

Krystal raised an eyebrow. “Ghost huh? Should I get some salt?” She half joked, eyes a little wide as she saw the way their powers meshed. Only her destiny had been able to do that. 

Dash shook his head. “No wishing here, brotha.” He turned to the pretty lady, smiling flashing into his face. “Call me Dash.” 

Danny chuckled. "If only that worked. Just don't make any wishes whether you mean them or not, neither out loud or silently around her and we'll do fine." He shot another blast at Desiree. 

Serenity couldn't keep from blushing at the smile on Dash's face and quickly turned her attention back to the youma. "Dash, huh? Got some super speed to go with that name?" She teased before aiming her staff at the youma. "Cosmic Revolution!"

Krystal shrugs. “I don’t need to wish to make this ghost be gone. Blue cosmic shadow evolution!!” She cried, directing her attack straight at the genie. 

Dash chuckles softly, still grinning. “Maybe I do, sweetheart.” He watches in awe as she dusts the monster they were fighting, eyes wide. He was impressed by her to say the least. 

Danny watched as their attacks merged again to not only knock back Desiree but actually take her out, or at least as Danny figures, send Desiree to the ghost zone for an extended recovery time. "Well, never seen that happen, but I doubt that'll be the last we ever see of her. She'll likely just have a long recovery in the ghost zone. " He then turned to Krystal. "Now that that's over, I'm Danny."

Serenity grins as the youma is dusted. "Long as that speed doesn't cause you problems in the bedroom." She spoke as she de-transformed. Her eyes then widened and she quickly covered her mouth. She usually wasn't so forward even in jest. Only her destiny was usually able to pull that out of her. 

Krystal nods softly. “Fair enough. It was an interesting fight while it lasted.” She turned to him as she detransformed, offering out her hand. “Krystal. Pleased to meet you.” She grins toothily. 

Dash chuckles heartily, bowing respectively though he grins. “Certainly not fair lady.” He offers his hand out in a shake. “So, does sailor cosmos have another name?” 

Danny shook Krystal's hand. "Pleased to meet you as well. Haven't seen you around here before." Danny detransformed himself, revealing his hair to actually be black.

Serenity smiled. "Serenity." She giggled as she shakes his hand.

Krystal smiles and shook his hand. “My sister and I just got here from Japan. She’s opening a new bridal shop, and I’m opening a hotel.” She could feel a connection as she shook his hand, wondering if he felt it too. 

Dash grins at her. “Pleased to meet you.”

"Japan huh?" Danny smiled. "And yet you two came all the way to little Amity Park to open businesses." He felt a connection too and blushed a bit in reaction. "You two aren't running away from something or someone, are you?"

Serenity smiled. "Same to you. Are you always so playful with women?" She teased even as she glanced to her sister and Danny

Krystal smiles. “We like expanding our empire.” She blushes a bit too, taking in a breath. The wind smelt sweeter than it had just before they had met. Now it was full of possibility. She sighs. “Yes and no, Dear Danny. It’s a long story.”

Dash grins toothily and winks. “Only the ones I like.” 

"A long story, huh?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd like to hear it, maybe over lunch? If you and your sister aren't too busy? Or if you're not too busy on your own?"

Serenity blushed. "Couldn't have been too  
many then by the sounds of it."

Krystal smiles softly, if a bit sadly. She looks between her sister and Danny, blushing slightly. “I’d like that very much, Danny.” She plays with her necklace a bit, holding it nervously. She could be very with those she really likes. 

Dash smiles. “Maybe I was waiting for the right one.” He bows, taking her hand. “If the lady isn’t to busy.. maybe we could grab lunch? Looks like Danny and that other woman hit it off.” 

Danny gently reached to stop her hand. "Hey now, wouldn't want you to break that necklace." He smiled softly as he takes her hand. "Let's see if your sister and my friend are up to a double lunch date, shall we?" He softly leads her over to Serenity and Dash.

Serenity bit her lip nervously as she watched him. "I'd like that." She looked over to Danny and Krystal with a smile. "It does look like they hit it off, doesn't it?" She sent Krystal a telepathic message. "I think we found them Penguin." 

Krystal smiles softly and blushes. "Yes, lets." She follows Danny over to her sister and Dash, gently squeezing his hand. She sends a telepathic message back. "I think so too, bunny."


	2. Explaining the uninmaginable

Dash looked up as Danny walked over with Krystal. "Hey brotha. What's up?"

Danny gently rubbed his thumb over Krystal's hand. He chuckled as he heard Dash. "Krystal and I were about to go get lunch and wanted to see if you two wanted to come with."

Serenity giggled. "We were thinking along the same lines as well." Her stomach rumbled in agreement, causing her to blush in embarrassment. 

Krystal smiles softly. She shyly kisses Danny's knuckles. "Then let's all go. I'm craving tacos. Are there any good Mexican places around?" 

Dash grins. "I know a good taco joint near here. Serenity, would that be okay with you?" 

Danny blushed when she kissed his knuckles. Blinking as a couple of memories flashed before his eyes before he shook his head to clear it.

Serenity nodded. "Tacos are just fine with me. When your sibling has a hotel chain, you're bound to try all sorts of food for the restaurants. "

Krystal smirked slightly at the blush, seeing the memories herself. She sends her sister a telepathic message. "Its definitely them." 

Dash smiles and nods. "Sounds fair." 

Serenity giggled. "My only request is that we get ice cream after." She shyly kissed Dash's cheek.

Danny looked at the other three. "Let's go get those tacos then."

Dash blushed bright red at the kiss to the cheek. 

Krystal chuckles. "Of course bunny." She turns to Danny, nodding. "Lead the way, phantom knight." She didn't know where that came from.

Serenity giggled and squeezed Dash's hand. 

Danny chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It would be Dash leading. He's the one who knows where it is."

Dash chuckles, squeezing serenity's hand back, kissing her knuckles. "Follow me everyone. It's a quick walk down the street." He promises, smiling. He starts to walk out of the alleyway they had been fighting in.

Krystal nods. "Fair enough." She kisses Danny's cheek.

Serenity blushed again,as memories flash for both her and Dash. "I'll hold you to that promise, Windbreaker." The nickname fell from her lips so easily as she followed him.

Danny blushes bright red this time. "Come on, Dash will leave us behind if we're not quick enough." He started after Dash and Serenity.

Dash blinks slightly at the memories and heads on, landing at a taco place not to far from where they are called margaritas. He chuckles. "Of course, kitten." It was something he and his sister had called her.

Krystal nods. "Right, of course." She follows Danny and subsequently Dash out to the taco place.

Serenity's eyes widened as she heard Dash call her kitten. Right as they stopped outside the taco place, she turned to face him. "Before we go in, there's one thing I need to do." She bit her lip nervously before pressing her lips to Dash's, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek.

Danny stops in place upon seeing Serenity kissing Dash. "Well, that escalated quickly." He murmured.

Dash smiles at her, taking her hands. “Go right ahead.” He replies. He was a little startled by the kiss, but pulled her in on instinct and kissed her back slightly deeper. It felt oh so right. 

Krystal snickers softly. “Not really. I saw that coming a mile away. Sere has her reasons for doing things. But.. I must say. I wouldn’t mind a kiss either.” She blushes.

Serenity sighed happily into the kiss. Her arms went around his shoulders as she held the kiss a little longer before breaking it with a smile. "There's my Windbreaker." She murmured.

Danny tilted his head for a moment. "I honestly thought Dash would've been the one to kiss her first." He then turned to Krystal, his eyes full of love and recognition before he leaned close. "Ever impatient huh, bluebell?" He then claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

Dash grins back at her, love and recognition in his eyes. He kisses her head. “I finally found you again, my moonlight goddess.” 

Krystal’s eyes went wide and she grins as she hears him call her bluebell. She kisses him back as deeply, pulling him closer to her. As she breaks the kiss a moment later, she pants slightly. “Good to have you back my phantom knight..”

Serenity blushed. "I can forgive you for not actually coming to search me out."

Danny chuckled. "A phantom knight in more ways than one. But it looks like we really have some things to talk about now." He looked to the other two. "Think we should get the tacos to go and head to our place, Dash. More privacy there."

Dash nods. He kisses her head, pulling her close. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” He looks over at Danny, noticing how Krystal seems to cling to him. He smiles, nodding again. “Yeah, good idea. I imagine there’s a long story coming.” 

Krystal nods, chuckling. “I saw that. always knew you’d live up to that name somehow.”

Serenity looked to Krys and Danny. "You two go on ahead, we'll get the food and catch up." She then turned to Dash and kissed his cheek. "Though it would've been helpful for my sake if you could've. " she murmured without thinking.

Danny nodded. "We'll see you guys there." He wrapped his arms around Krystal's waist and popped them to the apartment he shared with Dash.

Dash nods. “I’ll get your usual then, Danny.” He smiles a little before he grimaces at his love’s comment. “You’ll have to tell me all about that..” 

Krystal snuggles into Danny. “Thanks bunny. You know what I like. Don’t forget the tea.” She let’s herself be zapped to the boy’s apartment. She chuckles softly. “Messy as ever.” 

Serenity froze as she heard Dash. "It was nothing. Really." She attempted to wave it off half-heartedly, though she knew deep down she wasn't fooling anyone as she headed inside to put in orders for herself and Krystal.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Well sorry. We didn't exactly know when we got up that we'd find you and Sere again."

Dash sighs, following her in. “You can tell me when we get to Danny and I’s place.” He kisses her cheek, waiting until he is finished before he orders for himself and Danny. 

Krystal chuckles, kissing his cheek. “Just teasing dear knight.” 

Serenity's only response was to bite her lip nervously. It was only just as their orders were coming out that a server pulled Serenity aside and held out a rose while relaying a message that put panic in her eyes even as she managed to gently refuse the rose. Without grabbing the food for her and Krys in her panic, she ran out the door.

Danny chuckled and kissed her back. "That's a relief."

Dash quickly paid for the food before following her, calling her name. “Serenity?! Moonlight? Where did you go?” He was getting increasingly more worried. He’d never known his princess to run like that. Not even from beryl way back in silver millennium. 

Krystal smiles and kisses him back. “So, wanna Tell me all your your life this reincarnation?”

Serenity was at the nearby corner having a panic attack. Her rose earrings that she had been wearing just moments before now lay burnt at her feet.

Danny chuckled and launched into his story, laughing about how he still had an older sibling looking out for him this round even if it had been a sister instead of a brother.

Dash found her quickly, sending the food to Danny with his powers before gathering serenity up in his arms and kissing her. “Tell me what’s wrong, kitten. Who do I need to kill?”

Krystal smiles softly, listening carefully. “Sounds like you’re living a fascinating life. Firefly is gonna be ecstatic to see you, when and if you decide to come home with me. Haruka, michiru and setsuna have been raising her.” She smiles, chuckling at the irony of Jazz. 

Serenity hugged him tight, sobbing. "Endymion." She murmured. "He found me..tracked me through my earrings." She sniffled. "The rose was from him. And he made a mention that he was glad I liked the earrings."

Danny smiled. "Of course I'll at least visit. I'm glad she's been so well taken care of." He was caught off guard when the food appeared without Serenity and Dash. "Food is here. But they're not…Something must've happened." He looked to Krystal. "Give me the shortened version, bluebell. Are either of you running from anything or anyone?"

Dash let out a low growl. “I’ll make him world shake in his cowardly little boots.” Pissed and protective energy came off of him in waves, a scowl on his face. He ran a slow hand through her hair, taking in a breath. “I’ll protect you.” 

Krystal grins softly. “I hoped you would. Everyone will be so happy to see you, Danny.” She blinked as the food appeared and her sister did not. Her usually calm face darkened, and he would see an immediate change in her aura. “Mother fucker. Its Endymion. He found her.” He might be shocked to hear her swear so openly. On the moon while she was more violent than her sister, she rarely let vulgarities pass her lips.

Serenity whimpered. "My comment from earlier...it was because I actually dated him for a while. He...shut me off from the senshi except for battles...from my family. Controlled who I talked to. It's only because of Krys that I was able to get away. He's...also hit me."

Danny growled. "What do you mean he found her?"

Dash frowns. "I'm going to kill him. Kill him so dead he is never a ghost nor reborn" his aura was as dark as haruka's when she was protecting the twins long ago. Endymion had pissed off the wrong prince. 

Krystal sighs, frowning softly. "Endymion.. he and bunny were together in this life.. thought they were each others destinies.. but.. he turned cruel.. shutting her off from all of us and her family in japan.. he also beat her. I tried to get her away.. involved with her bridal empire to keep her safe.. seems he found her again.." her eyes widened a fraction as she realized. "The earrings she was wearing.. they must've had trackers.." 

Serenity shrank into herself slightly. "I'm sorry Windbreaker. Sorry that I was so weak and stupid."

Danny sighed. "More than likely, he knew that she wasn't his destiny. Sounds like he attempted to mold her so she wouldn't want to leave. I'm assuming you and her spent most of your lives apart if he was stupid enough to try that." He ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. "We'll keep her safe. But to be safe, you're going to have to go through your bags for any trackers as well as whatever car you used and whichever of your businesses you two stopped at if not both before finding us."

Dash held her tight and kissed her gently. "My darling moonlight goddess.. you couldn't have realized how bad he'd become. It's in your nature to be very trusting. None of this is your fault. Endymion is simply a sick, twisted asshole who wanted to control you." 

Krystal nods softly. "We didn't meet until we were 14 and I moved to japan to be closer to my father. Our parents divorced after having us and bunny was sent to japan to live with my mother's closest friend, Ikuko Tsukino while I stayed in Texas with her." She frowned softly, zapping her bags to his apartment and opening the designer luggage, looking for anything that could possibly be a tracker.

Serenity gave him a sad smile. "There were signs too that I missed. At least from the older senshi. Haruka never liked him. Neither did Michiru. I should've realized why. I think Setsuna tried to warn me too but she could only do so much stuck on the time gates."

Danny frowned. "Yeah. He definitely wouldn't have tried if you'd been there all along. But you got her out and we'll keep her safe. If Dash doesn't kill him, I will. Think i might need to visit an old time keeper to see why he didn't step in."

Dash nods. "Don't fault yourself my moonlight. Sometimes when we're in love we fail to see what is truly in front of us. It's all going to be okay. I'll protect you." 

. “Krystal nods softly. "Endymion is older than us by at least a few years in this life.. sometimes I wonder if he might have somehow met our mother and realized.. convinced her to separate us as queen serenity.." she sighs, running a hand through her hair.

Serenity snorted. "I got my memories of the past back conveniently while he was right there supposedly getting them back with me. I was young, naive and he was saving me all the time when I started as a senshi."

Danny shook his head. "I doubt it. You said it yourself that your parents divorced. Sometimes in such cases, one parent takes one kid and the other kid stays with the other parent."

Dash nods. "I see. It would make sense for him to use that to his advantage, especially if your memories weren't full clear. He could pretend to be the prince you loved.. make you think you're all each other has." He frowns, looking deep in thought as he stewed in his anger. 

Krystal nods. "Yes you're right. The tsukinos and my parents are friends.. it wouldn't be too strange for them to raise bunny as their own.. I guess I just get a little salty sometimes about the divorce, so I blame others so I don't blame myself." 

Serenity wiped her eyes. "Silver for your thoughts?"

Danny kissed her head. "Most kids are bitter when their parents are divorced. But you have no reason to blame yourself. Divorces happen."

Dash sighs. “Just planning all the best ways to kill Endymion. I’m pissed.” He kisses her gently, stroking her cheek. He wanted to make her feel better. 

Krystal nods softly. “I know you’re right, but My anxiety tells me that it is my fault. I never knew the real reason they split.” She explains, blushing slightly as she pulls a pair of lacy blue panties from her suitcase to check for a bug.


	3. Making plans to come fast

Serenity giggled. "If I didn't know you were Haruka's brother, I'd definitely know now. Anyway, let's go join Krys and Danny."

Danny chuckled. "Probably they thought you didn't need to know. Don't worry about it." He watched as she continued to search for bugs. But there weren't any more. The only trackers had been Serenity's earrings.

Dash chuckles gently and kisses her. “Yeah, sounds good.” He smiles, stroking her cheek before zapping them to his and Danny’s apartment. 

Krystal nods softly. “I’ll try not to.” She finishes looking through her luggage, Pleased that there aren’t any bugs in them.

Serenity kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for making you worry by the way." She looked to Krys and Danny and paled a bit at seeing Krys with the luggage. "You know, don't you, Penguin?"

Danny turned to Serenity and Dash. "All good?"

Dash smiles softly. “It’s alright my moonlight. You couldn’t have known.” He walks over to the cabinet to get some plates and cups for the food. 

Krystal smiles a little sadly. “I do. But it’s okay. We’ll protect you bunny.” 

Dash sighs. “Yes, but no. We’ll fight Endymion together, right Danny?”

"I meant by running off like I did." She went ahead and sat down.

Danny nodded. "If we come across him together then yes. I'm not making promises that I won't kill him myself on sight."

Dash kisses her gently. “It’s perfectly normal to be afraid of him. But I’m here for you. I’ll make sure you never have to run from him ever again.” He had a spark of conviction in his voice as he said it, smiling at her. 

Krystal pulled Danny down to sit next to her on the couch, snuggling into him. She snapped her fingers and their luggage disappeared back to the car. She kisses his cheek, chuckling at his outburst. 

Dash nods softly. “Fair enough brotha. I wouldn’t fault you. Especially if it means my moonlight will be safe.”

Serenity smiled and handed Krys her food and tea before getting her own food. "Oh jeez." She giggled. "The heirs of Saturn and Uranus are gonna be after him. Especially once Bruce finds out."

Danny looked to Serenity. "You've found Bruce too? When?"

"I traveled to Gotham with Haru and Michi while scoping out other places to expand my shop. The Gotham location has the best security courtesy of the Bat-family." She giggled.

Dash nods and grins. “It will be good to see my sister and and Bruce again. They will be a big help in finding and annihilating douchdemynion.” 

Krystal took her food from her sister with a large cat like grin, chuckling slightly as she thought back to Bruce and the last time she saw him. “He hasn’t changed a day in a thousand years, Danny. If anything, he got worse. Right bunny?”

Serenity burst into giggles at hearing Dash's name for Endymion. "Well in that case, we probably could tell Bruce. If anyone could find him, it would be Bruce. "

Danny rolled his eyes. "Bruce can actually get worse?"

Serenity looked to Krystal. "Depends? Are you talking about his brooding, his uncanny ability to sneak up on someone or his playboy acting?"

Dash was glad to pull a smile and a laugh from his beloved for his name calling of earths corrupted prince. He nods. “Then we should tell him. I welcome any help he can give, as I’m a bit rusty with my powers.” He kisses her cheek before eating. 

Krystal chuckles before taking a bite of her taco. She chews and swallows smiling at Danny. “Unfortunately yes.” She smiles, turning to her sister as her sips her tea. She smiles again, giggling. “All of it, bunny.” 

Serenity nodded. "After the grand openings, we'll see about getting in touch with him." 

Danny groaned. "Sounds like he's become quite the character." 

Dash nods. “Sounds good to me.” 

Krystal shrugs. “Yeah, you could say that. All in the life of being a brooding superhero I guess.” 

Serenity finished her food and sat back with a smile. "Speaking of the grand openings, I hope you two have suits cause you're going."

She glanced to Krys. "At least his fighting skills are better. It's pretty much a 50/50 chance on who will win when he and Haru spar now."

Dash nods. “Yeah, I have a suit. Dunno if Danny does though.” 

Krystal shrugs. “How about I make you a tailored suit, my phantom?” Sh asks, finishing her food as well. She relaxes a moment, yes closing in thought. She chuckles, turning to her sister. “Yeah, True.”

Serenity smiled at hearing Dash has a suit. She looked to her sister. "Sure you have enough time to make Danny a suit? The grand openings are in two days."

Danny smiled. "That would be great bluebell."

Dash kissed Serenity softly. “I’m very excited to go with you my moonlight.” 

Krystal kissed Danny’s cheek and smiles, looking at her sister. “Yeah I’m sure. I already have the material I need.” 

Serenity smiled and kissed Dash back. "You'll love it." She then let out a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand.

Danny smiled and kissed. "I'm looking forward to seeing it already. ".”

Dash smiles. “I’m sure I will.” He nuzzles her, pulling her close. “How about we have a short nap, moonlight?”

Krystal kissed him back. “I hope you’ll love it.” She smiles. 

Serenity nodded. "A nap sounds good right now."

Danny kissed her head. "I'm sure I will." 

“Then a nap it is.” Dash kisses her gently as he picks her up, carrying her to his room. 

Krystal blushes softly to the kiss. “So, I should probably take your measurements.” She smiles. 

Serenity holds on to him while he carries her, already drifting off to sleep in his arms

Danny chuckled. "You probably should, bluebell."

Dash smiles as she falls asleep in his arms, laying her down on the bed before getting in himself and pulling her close. Safe. 

Krystal smiles. "It would be easier if you were in just your boxers. That way bulk from your clothes doesn't mess with the measurements." She kisses him softly. 

Serenity unconsciously snuggled to Dash as she slept peacefully.

Danny nodded and stripped down to his boxers. "After this, I'm going to go do a patrol for the asshole. And before you ask, no you can't come with. I can at least go invisible."

Dash smiles as she snuggles into him in her sleep, he too falling asleep. It was a well deserved nap." 

Krystal takes his measurements, nodding. "That was actually my first thought, but I do have work to do if I expect to get both your suits finished before the openings. Be careful, phantom." She knew that this was his city, and he would be okay. The senshi tried to keep her worries at bay.

It was the best nap Serenity would have in ages.

Danny nodded. "I'll be fine Bluebell. Any other trouble pops up, I'll call Sam and Tucker."

Dash had never slept better in his life either. 

Krystal nods. "Alright phantom. If it's not a ghost or endymion, call me. I'll be there. Youma are my specialty."

Danny nodded and got dressed again once Krystal finished taking his measurements. "I will." He kissed her before transforming and heading out invisibly.

Krystal smiles softly. "Good. Be careful my love." Shes smiles, watching him transform, eyes raking over his body. When he was gone, she took in a breath. "Fuck he's hot. I'm lucky." She grins, snapping her fingers and getting all the materials she needs to make his suits. She started immediately to distract herself.

Eventually, Serenity started to stir from her nap.

Dash was still snoring cutely and drooling a little. He was out cold. It was adorable endearing. 

Serenity would hear the sounds of hard rock and the sewing machine going, krystal's off key singing as smells of a beef stew wafted through the apartment. She had decided to cook for all of them and she waited for the glue to dry on the necklace she had made Danny. 

Serenity looked at Dash and watched him sleep with a soft smile. She smelled the food and heard the sounds from Krystal's working and chuckled softly. She then looked back at Dash and kissed him gently to wake him.

Danny eventually returned with a frown. "No sign of him but I doubt he won't be back.".” 

Dash woke up with a soft yawn, smiling softly. “Morning” 

Krystal was working on the finishing touches of the jacket of the tuxedo when Danny came back. She looks up, pausing in her sewing. “Yeah, True. Knowing that asshole, he’ll try and take her somewhere public. To rub it in my face and subsequently Dash’s if he knows about him.” 

Serenity giggled softly. "We didn't sleep that long Windbreaker." Her hand slid down his arm softly. "But if you want to go back to sleep, I know something we can do to help us both go back to sleep." She murmured as she kissed him again.

Danny thought about it. "She mentioned she'd run off. If Dash hadn't chased after her quick enough, he could've gotten her then. She's not to be alone if we can help it."

Dash kissed her back with a grin. He smirks. “Oh? What did you have in mind?” 

Krystal nods. “Right, Definitely. Do you want me to call in Bruce, firefly and Haru for backup? Dash would probably like to see his big sister anyway, right?”

Serenity smirks and tosses a silent wall at his bedroom door so they could have privacy before kissing him deeply while nudging him to his back and straddling him.

Danny nodded. "Do it. We can't call the full team but some extra eyes will be good. I'll call Dani too."

Dash grins and kisses her back as deeply, pawing at her clothes. 

Krystal nods. “Alright, Haru first then.” She grabs her cell phone, calling the elder senshi. She knew that she could just tell firefly what was up as they still live together. 

Serenity returned the favor while helping him remove her clothes.

Danny pulled out his phone and called Dani to let her know what was up.

Dash undressed her with a grin, shrugging out of his own clothes. 

Dani picked up the phone. “What’s up Danny?” 

Krystal waited for Haruka to pick up the phone.

Serenity blushed a bit once fully undressed before letting her hands explore his chest.

Danny grinned at hearing Dani's voice. "Hey, need your help for a couple days or so. Some protective work. My girlfriend and her sister are in town opening additions to their business chains and my girlfriend's sister has an abusive ex that's tracked her to Amity. We need extra eyes and hands to keep her safe. Will ya help?"

"What's up bluebird?" Haruka asked when she picked up.

Dash let out a low moan as she touched his chest. He kissed her gently, rubbing against her slowly. “You’re Gorgeous..” 

Dani blinks. “Since when do have a girlfriend? But yeah of course I’ll help.” 

Krystal sighs. “Well.. there’s both good news and bad news. The good news is bunny and I found Dash and Danny. The bad news.. is that Endymion found bunny. Trackers in her earrings. I need some help. Can you and firefly helicopter to Amity Park? I’ll be calling Bruce as well.”

Serenity blushed and kissed him deeply. "Make me yours Dash." She murmured against his lips.

Danny chuckled nervously. "It's a very long story. But thanks Dani."

Haruka growled at the mention of Endymion. "We'll be there tomorrow."

Dash grins. “How do you want me to start, Love? Shall I eat you out? Or finger you.. or just plain press in no prep? It’s your choice.”

Dani raised an eyebrow. “I look forward to hearing it. I’ll be there in the morning.” 

Krystal breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks Haru. Hey, at least you finally get to see Dash again, right?” She was trying to cheer the elder senshi up. 

Serenity blushed at the mention of him eating her out. "Think I need some sort of prep. But I'll let you surprise me as to how you do it."

Danny nodded. "We'll see you then."

Haruka perked up at the mention of her brother. "You two found him?'

Dash nods. He kisses all the way down her body, playfully squeezing her breasts before starting to eat her out. 

Dani nods. “Right. Can’t wait to meet this illustrious girlfriend of yours.” She half teases. 

Krystal nods. “Yeah, we did. Danny too. I’m sure firefly will enjoy the surprise.” She smiles.

Serenity watched him in anticipation, her breath catching before she let out a moan as he started to eat her out.

Danny chuckled. "You'll like her, I'm sure. See you tomorrow Dani."

Haruka chuckled. "I think she will. My lips are sealed. We'll see you tomorrow."

Dash kept at his ministrations, adding a finger into her. He wanted to make her come. 

Dani nods. “If you say so, I probably will. See you tomorrow.” She smiles. 

Krystal smiles. “Good good. I’m gonna call Bruce now. I’ll see you tomorrow, windy.” She hangs up, calling Bruce and waiting for him to pick up.

Serenity slid a hand into his hair encouragingly, bucking her hips slightly   
"See you tomorrow." Danny chuckled as he hung up.

"Bats Security, They never see us coming." Bruce joked as he answered. "What's up Krystal?"

Dash moans, adding a second finger and starting to scissor her open and he eats her out.

Dani got ready to go to Danny's, packing her overnight bags. 

Krystal chuckles a little at the joke, smiling. "Well, there's good news and bad news. 

Serenity moans and bucks her hips before moaning his name as she cums

Bruce chuckled. "I figured that much considering it's you calling and not Sere. So what's up?"

Dash lapped it all up like a hungry puppy, moaning. He pulled away. “You taste amazing. Think you’re ready for me?” 

Krystal sighs. “Well, the good news is we found Danny and Dash. The bad news? Endymion found Bunny. Trackers in her earrings. We need protection help. You in?”

Serenity nodded. "I'm very ready."

"Good that you found them." Bruce replied. "Of course I'm in. And I'll have to have a long talk with Sere as to why Endymion would've wanted to track her." He was making it clear that Serenity hadn't told him about how bad Endymion had gotten.

Dash grins, pulling his fingers and pressing in, thrusting slow, hard and deep. 

Krystal nods. "He got really bad, Bruce. We need the help. Thanks."

Serenity gasped as he entered her, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"I got that Krystal. But I'm still going to talk with Sere." Bruce pointed out. 

Dash speed up his pace, moaning softly. "Feel so good.." 

Krystal nods. "Fair enough brother. Are you happy to see Danny again? Firefly and Haru are flying in too."

Serenity moaned and moved her hips to match his thrusts. "Dash…" she moaned his name. "I'm so close."

Bruce chuckled."Of course I'm happy. I've got years to make up for with him."

Dash lets out a low moan, thrusting faster. "So am I. Come for me my goddess."

Krystal nods softly. "Yeah I can imagine. You gonna tell him the big secret?" She meant about him being Batman.

Serenity arched and cried out his name in ecstasy as she came.

"He's family. Of course I'd tell him. He'd find it out eventually, so I'd rather he hear it from me."

Dash moans softly, thrusting hard and coming seconds later. 

Krystal nods. "Fair enough Bruce. He'll have things to tell you too."

Serenity held him close and kissed him deeply. 

Bruce chuckled. "Not the least bit surprised. I'll behave and not cheat to find out. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Dash kissed her back as deeply happily. “I love you, moonlight.” 

Krystal laughs. “That’s a good boy, Bruce. See you tomorrow”.

Serenity smiled softly. "I love you too windbreaker. Now as much as I'd love to lay here a bit longer, Penguin's got food cooking."

Bruce laughed and hung up.

Danny looked to Krystal. "All good?"

Dash chuckles softly and kisses her. “Then let’s get some pajamas on and go eat.” 

Krystal smiles, giving Danny a kiss. “Yeah. Bruce will be here tomorrow.”

Serenity giggled and kissed him before popping her luggage by the door and going to grab her pink pajama tank and pants, pulling them on right away.

Danny nodded. "Dani will be here tomorrow too."

Dash smiles and gets his own lounge pants on. 

Krystal smiles. “I’m excited to meet her then, phantom. You hungry? I made my special Japanese Kobe beef stew.” 

Serenity watches him with a lick of her lips. When he's ready, she takes down the silent wall and steps out the room

Danny chuckled. "Yeah I'm hungry. I did a couple of laps around, just in case."

Dash smiles, kissing her shoulder playfully before following her out of the room. 

Krystal smiles. “Okay, Good. We’ll get him. Don’t worry.” She sets the table with a snap of her fingers, setting the hot pot on the ramekin in the center.

Serenity chuckled as she saw the spread. "Dear Penguin, ever the multi-tasker." 

Danny glanced at the pair of blondes. "Did you two have an energizing rest?" 

Krystal shrugs. “I try bunny,” 

Dash flusters slightly. “Yeah, it was great.”


End file.
